Proposal on Her Birthday
by girl-chan2
Summary: Just KyoAdel fic... -w-/ (Happy early birthday for my Hades, Adelia Avelon)


Aku membuat ini karena kebetulan ada ide untuk ultah Adel... -w-/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Just have story and OC... -w-/

Warning: Absurd, garing, bahasa kurang baku, dll.

* * *

"Jadi Kyo, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Ikyo langsung terbatuk setelah Mathias menanyakan itu ketika mereka berdua sedang minum teh di atap markas.

Dia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, kemudian menatap si pirang jabrik di depannya dengan tampang sebal plus manik emas yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Dia masih terlalu muda. Setidaknya aku akan menunggu sampai dia berumur 18 tahun, baru aku akan melamarnya..."

Mathias manggut-manggut. "Hemm, kau tau kan dia ultah tanggal berapa?"

Manik emas itu memutar sesaat. "Tanggal 25..."

Mathias memiringkan kepala. "Berarti itu seminggu lagi kan?"

Dia angkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak melihat kalender..."

"Yah, baiklah..." Mathias mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dan menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian mendorongnya ke depan Ikyo. "Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti..."

Ikyo tidak menyangka kalau Mathias yang biasanya jahil itu punya sisi baik seperti ini. Abis kerasukan apa ya?

Ah, itu tidak penting! Sekarang dia harus memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan pada gadis itu.

* * *

Pada hari H-nya...

"Kemana dia?" tanya Ikyo bingung karena tidak melihat Adelia sejak kemarin.

"Lho? Dia tidak bilang ya? Katanya dia merayakan ulang tahun di rumahnya, jadi dia pulang kemarin." jelas Bibi Rilen.

"Makasih..." Ikyo langsung kabur dan Bibi Rilen hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

* * *

Di Mansion keluarga Avelon, Adelia sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya di halaman belakang Mansion bersama kelima saudaranya.

"Kau tidak mengundang pacarmu, Del?" tanya Jioru.

Adelia menggaruk kepala. "Ehmm... Aku pikir dia tidak perlu tau ini dulu..."

"Maksudnya?"

Mereka menengok ke atas dan mendapati Ikyo sudah berada di atas pohon.

"K-Kyo? Se-sejak kapan-"

Ikyo langsung turun dari pohon. "Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin dan saat Bibi Rilen bilang kau merayakan ulang tahun di sini, jadi aku kemari..."

"Ma-maaf..." Adelia menunduk malu. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merayakan di markas karena terlalu ramai..."

Ikyo manggut-manggut. "Hoooh... Begitu... Hmm, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang penting... Sekarang umurmu sudah 18 kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Jadi..." Tiba-tiba dia bingung harus bilang apa. 'Sial! Kenapa aku malah bimbang begini?'

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik bajunya dan mengeluarkan kotak itu, kemudian membukanya. Isi dari kotak itu membuatnya mendadak merona merah, kemudian dia memalingkan wajah sambil menyodorkan kotak itu.

"Ehm... Ka-kau mau menikah de-denganku?"

Oke fix, dia sendiri juga bingung kenapa harus mengatakannya.

"Awwwwwwh~ Manis sekali~" seru Oberia dan Eira.

Suasana mulai hening karena menunggu jawaban dari yang dilamar.

"Ya, aku mau..."

Kelima saudara Adelia langsung kegirangan.

"Ini ulang tahun paling indah yang pernah kudapat... Terima kasih, Kyo..."

Ikyo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening gadis itu.

"Karena kau sudah melamar, jadi menikahlah secepatnya!" nasihat Eiuron.

Wajahnya mendadak merah padam mendengar itu, bahkan kepalanya sampai berasap. Adelia hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi itu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Congrats, Kyo!" (Teiron)

"Gue nggak nyangka dia bisa nyusul Edgar!" (Rendy)

"Sal... Ehem! Si Alfred... Ehem ehem! Gimana? Ehem!" (Alpha)

"Oy, nggak usah bahas itu dulu kek!" (Salem)

"Kalian nggak nyambung deh!" celetuk Ikyo dengan senyum kecil dan memakai jas putih (yang terpaksa dipakainya) plus tanpa aksen rubahnya. "Aku harus pergi, acaranya akan segera dimulai..."

"Berjuanglah!" koor mereka berempat serentak.

* * *

Di dalam altar, dia menunggu sang pengantin wanita dengan tampang grogi plus agak gatal (karena tidak terbiasa memakai baju manusia).

"Ehem ehem! Selamat ya!" ujar Mathias dari belakang.

"Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

"Ngeliat aja, sekalian ngumpet!" jawab Mathias watados.

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Ngumpet dari siapa?"

Mathias nyengir. "Ada deh~"

Kemudian ketika sang pengantin wanita muncul dari pintu altar, Mathias langsung kabur dan ngumpet di balik tembok.

'Dasar aneh!' batin Ikyo sweatdrop.

Kita skip aja ya! Aku males ceritainnya! *plak!*

* * *

Pada malamnya, Eiuron mengadakan pesta di Mansion dan mengundang semua orang di Garuchan beserta Reha dan Hibatur.

"Kyo, kapan malam pertamanya?" goda Hibatur dan Zen jahil.

Ikyo (yang sudah kembali dengan aksen dan baju biasanya) melirik mereka berdua dengan sinis seolah mengatakan 'nggak usah bahas itu deh!', kemudian meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil air putih.

* * *

"Kyo sayang~ Aku sudah siap untuk malam pertama~"

Ikyo langsung menyemburkan air yang diminumnya, sementara kerumunan (yang diketahui terdapat Reha dan kawan-kawan) di belakangnya mulai cekikikan.

Baru diomongin udah kejadian!

Ikyo mengelap mulutnya dan melirik Adelia dengan wajah horror. "Hah? Abis makan apa kamu?"

"Ayolah~" Sang istri mendekatinya dan menempel dengan manja. "Aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang~"

Cekikikan dari kerumunan di belakang mereka langsung berubah menjadi tawa menggelegar.

'Dasar gila!' batin Ikyo yang sweatdrop melihat kerumunan itu.

Dia segera menggendong Adelia dengan bridal style dan berusaha menahan malu, kemudian langsung membawanya pergi.

* * *

"Kau serius untuk ini, Del?"

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di Mansion keluarga Avelon, tepatnya di kamar Adelia, dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

"Iya~" jawab Adelia sambil mengusel kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami dengan manja. "Tolong ya, Kyo sayang~"

Ikyo menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah..."

Dia membaringkan istrinya di atas ranjang dan memulai ciuman panas mereka.

Oke, biarkan keduanya sibuk dengan malam pertama mereka!

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, lumayan singkat karena ide-nya... .w.a

Hibatur: "Nanggung amat! Panjangin kek!"

Me: "Ish, lu mau banget ya nih fic dibikin versi rate M?!"

Hibatur: *nyengir.* "Iya dong!"

Me: "Pikirin aja sendiri!" *tendang Hibatur pergi.*

Yah segitu aja deh... -w-/

Review! :D


End file.
